Accurate measuring and recording the productivity of cows within a herd is important in dairy farm management. Known systems attempt to identify a cow being milked, and measure the amount of milk that cow produces as it is being milked. Additionally, systems record that data (typically through micro processors etc.) so that the data may later be analyzed and used to manage the herd.
Some prior art ID systems include an ID transponder mounted on a neck band worn by the cow. The prior art transponders were either active (battery operated) or passively activated by an antenna. The ID transponders interacted with a walk through antenna typically, mounted at the door of the milking parlor. As the cow passed through the parlor door, the antenna (which cooperated with a controller) sensed the ID transponder. Data transmitted by the tag identified the cow. The cows were placed in stalls in the order they passed through the door. Each stall had a milk meter to measure the milk obtained from the cow in that stall. The controller matched the data from each milk meter with a cow based on the ID data transmitted and the order the cows entered the parlor. Thus, if a cow was in advertently placed in the wrong stall (i.e. out of sequence) then the milk metered is not properly matched with the cow that produced the milk. Also, neck tags and the associated antenna were relatively expensive.
Other prior art identification systems included a leg or a neck band with an antenna in each stall. This avoided the problem caused by placing the cow in the incorrect stall, but created other problems. Unfortunately, the antennas and tags were expensive (and one per stall was required). Moreover, the antennas would often detect more than one cow as the cows move in the stall. Thus, prior art systems need a system to determine which signal was the correct signal. Additionally, in order to reliably detect the tags, which may be of varying distances from the antennas, the frequency needed to be relatively high. Often, FCC regulations prevented the frequency from being sufficiently high. Thus, this system avoided placing the cow in the wrong stall, but still allowed for errors because the antennas sensed adjacent cows. Accordingly, a system that can identify cows within the stall, yet be accurate and inexpensive is desired.
The prior milking systems generally included a flow meter located between the claw and the milk line that provided data to a controller and data storage device such as a microprocessor mounted in a box in the milking parlor. An interface between the meter and a computer (the controller) was usually provided. The interface received data from the sensor, and translated the received data into data which could be input to the computer. Data was provided to the computer on an RS232 data line, which typically required the computer to be within 50 feet of the interface, and thus had to be located near the parlor.
One significant disadvantage of the prior art systems is that the control circuitry was located in the relatively harsh environment of the parlor--milking parlors are frequently washed with high pressure washers. The high pressure water could damage or destroy the electronics, and often lead to electrical failure of the control circuitry. Also, modern dairy farm managers often have offices located remotely from the milking parlors, and the prior art systems did not allow them to access the milking data from their offices. Accordingly, a system that locates the computer and the control circuitry remotely from the parlor, where the environment may be controlled, and the data accessed by the manager, is desirable.
A controller was designed to interface with stalls on two sides of a parlor. However, some modern parlors have more than two "sides" of stalls. Because prior art interfaces do not provide for more than two "sides" multiple controllers were required. Accordingly, an interface that provides for interfacing with more than two sides is desired.
Prior art metering systems included a temperature sensor to measure the milk temperature. Another temperature sensor was needed to measure the wash temperature. It is desirable to measure milk temperature to determine when a cow is fertile and/or ill. The wash temperature refers to measuring the temperature of a solution used to periodically clean the milking system. Due to health concerns it is necessary to frequently wash a milking system, including running a detergent-like solution through the meters, lines and etc. The wash fluid temperature must be monitored to insure that it is hot enough to properly sanitize the system.
Prior art systems used a discrete sensor in the line (after the meter) to measure the milk temperature. A separate probe, located in the wash vat, measured the temperature of the wash. The system was thus more expensive and complicated because a meter and two distinct temperature probes were used. Moreover, the temperature probe located in the wash vat did not measure the temperature of the solution in the lines--but only in the vat. Thus, the temperature in the lines could be too low, while the vat temperature was high enough. This problem was exacerbated because the wash vat was often located in a room remote from the milking parlor. Accordingly, a system that includes a single temperature probe, in line and capable of measuring both milk and wash temperatures, is desired.
Prior art milk metering systems typically included a key pad which was located near the cow being milked (or portable) on which a-variety of information, such as cow-id, could be entered.
Prior art controllers had other drawbacks. For example, the wash time parameters were not easily set by the user. Also, data accumulated for a milking session was only downloaded to the data storage device at the end of the shift (when the cow or cows exited the stall). Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system with flexible data handling, such as easily setting wash time parameters, and downloading data when desired.
Prior art systems also had relatively large sensors, moving parts and vacuum restrictions. The large sensor made the meters undesirably bulky, the moving parts were prone to breaking, and the vacuum restrictions causes milking difficulty. Accordingly, a meter that has a small sensor, no moving parts, and no vacuum restrictions is desirable.